As Light Emitted Diode technology continues to progress, more and more products are designed by utilizing the characteristics of light emitting diodes. In addition to replacing conventional lamps, a variety of light bulbs have also been developed.
Light emitting diode is abbreviated to LED, which is made by compounds including gallium (Ga), arsenic (As), phosphorus (P), nitrogen (N) and so on. Visible light can be emitted when the electrons recombine with the holes, therefore it can be utilized to make light emitting diodes. Light emitting diodes can be used as indicators in a circuit and an instrument, or be assembled to display characters or numbers. Gallium arsenide diodes emit red light, gallium phosphide diodes emit green light, silicon carbide diodes emit yellow light, while gallium nitride diodes emit blue light. Light emitting diodes can be further classified into organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and inorganic light emitting diodes (LEDs) because of their chemical properties.
Lighting is an important part of human life. Therefore, although LED technology is quite mature already, people still look forward to having more life-quality enhancing lighting products. In order to accomplish different product designs, there are a variety of technical issues to be resolved, including heat dissipation, power connection, driving, even manufacturing cost and complexity.